


Simple Mistakes

by Tulip_Mom



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/M, Fairy Tail Angst, Graphic, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Very graphic, nalu angst, oopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulip_Mom/pseuds/Tulip_Mom
Summary: It all started with a simple, regular mission.[Might turn into a collection of one shots]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 25





	Simple Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I'm a sucker for Angst! If you have any criticism for me, please don't be shy to tell me. I would be honored to get feedback. Anyway, enjoy this one-shot that may turn into a multi-fic [a short one >5 additions]. Thanks so much! 
> 
> As well, this fic takes a really dark turn, and if violence isn't something you're ok with, I wouldn't read it. [And gore. If you don't like gore]  
> Tbh it starts out normal, turns graphic, and then enter stage left- Angst! There will be a happy ending!

#  Simple Mistakes

It seems like everything Natsu and his team faced starts off with a simple, innocent mission. It was a regular old day at the guild, a sunny July morning, and they took a job earlier that week. Team Natsu had set off for the mission via train earlier that day, much to Natsu's dismay. Once they arrived at the small town of West Zeld, the team got briefed by the Mayor. After they dropped their luggage off at a local hotel, they set off for the Dark Guild's last known location, in the forest.

They were going up against a rather large dark guild, even though they've been active for less than a year. The guild was called "Nightmares of the Hidden", and they didn't have much information on the guild, and it's strongest members. They were going in blind this mission, sadly. By the Mayor's debrief, it was run by a man named Ethel Umbra, who had started this guild less than a year ago, and have been kidnapping people from the local towns, and keeping them hostage.

Lucy panted heavily. After getting separated from her team early on, she's been fighting off a lot of dark guild members. She's exhausted the majority of her magic, after summoning Loke, Aries, Taurus, and Gemini in the span of 30 minutes. Though she's not relatively injured by the amount of people she faced, it didn't mean she was not hurting. Her body was covered in bruises and rather large cuts, and her cute new outfit she bought was torn in a few areas. Loke still had his gate open, as he appeared on his own magic, but her ears were ringing slightly from a member's explosion magic. It slightly reminded her of Jackal's magic, from when they fought Tartaros, but she quickly disregarded her thoughts before she got depressed on the battlefield from her losses that day. Just thinking about that entire scenario made her stomach drop in fear. 

She was suddenly thrown out of her vision back to those dark times by Loke, who was yelling her name and had to result in shaking her shoulders. He had a look of concern, and worry written all over his face.

“ Lucy, are you alright? “ Loke asked, concerned, also lacing his voice. Lucy just mumbled a reply and peered around the forest. She needed to find her team again, find Natsu. Loke, seeming to read her mind, started to walk her towards the sounds of distant fighting

But this peace hanging over Lucy for a moment was shattered in an instant when Loke was struck from behind, and soon disappeared into a golden light. Lucy- taken aback, had staggered and fallen to the floor. With eyes like she was a deer in the headlights, she turned to face her attacker. 

On the opposite side of the battlefield, the fiery Natsu was pummelling dark guild members, left and right. When he had the chance, he’d scan the field, in search of mainly Lucy, as he could see Gray off in the distance fighting alone. He could smell Erza behind him, deeper within the forest surrounding the mansion.

He suddenly saw Lucy, who was still wounded, was running straight for him. Natsu froze, only for a moment, as pure rage filled him. She’s hurt. Now- He was as well, but seeing her, more specifically hurt, killed him inside. It made a rage that burned more violent than anything else.    
  
“ Luc- “ As soon as her name was almost off his tongue, he seemed to freeze up. He couldn’t move an inch. His eyes widened in some sort of hidden horror, as he saw Lucy freeze up, just like him. Their eyes connected with each other, as Natsu stared into Lucy’s horror-stricken ones. 

A man’s dark and sadistic laugh echoed off the walls of the large mansion beside them. A tall, darkly dressed man, wearing a coat that looked like Laxus’s, came from the treeline and approached the frozen pair.    
  
“ It’s amusing to see the horror on peoples’ faces when I freeze them. And to think that someone of Natsu’s caliber be stuck like this, and have such a _vulnerable_ teammate is an opportunity I won’t miss out on... “ He said, as he stood beside Lucy, grabbing a bit of her hair, with that grin of his.

[Warning: Here, Things are gonna get a bit… descriptive. Violence Ahead]

A dark mage from this ‘guild’ came up and presented this man with a weapon. A metal pipe    
  
“ Here you are, Sir Umbra. “ This man was the leader of this dark guild, and he was right beside Lucy. Natsu feeblish struggled within this mysterious restraints, as Ethel turned towards Lucy   
  
“ Natsu- You got front row tickets to some… entertainment. “ Ethel said, as Natsu tried to call out to Erza, or Gray, but wasn’t able to find his voice. Ethel raised his rod and struck it down on Lucy.    
  
A horrifying scream came from Lucy, the spine-chilling kind of scream. She was suddenly released from this hold, and she felt to the ground, with a now broken right leg. He had completely shattered her tibia, and she was sobbing on the ground.    
  
Natsu kept trying to struggle- No no! This can’t happen. The _one_ person he swore to protect was being attacked right in front of him and he can’t even move! But Lucy’s next words made him tear up.    
  
“ _Natsu! Help! Please help me!_ ” Lucy begged as Ethel swung the rod down again, a loud and sickening snap echoed in the forest as her left arm was now broken from the impact of the rod. Her screams got louder and until her screams were cut off by a harsh hit to the head. 

Natsu was screaming in his head, as he was unable to voice anything. He felt like this was just a bad nightmare, like the ones he’d get from the GMG, 

With Lucy, now unmoving on the ground, Natsu believed Ethel would leave her alone, stopping this sickening attack, but he didn’t. Ethel continued to beat her senselessly until he suddenly stopped, discarding the rod to his right. 

Ethel looked at his work. Lucy was a bloody mess, bruises, cuts, and mangled limbs. With a small laugh, Ethel walked away, while the harsh breathing came from Lucy. It wasn’t a normal sort of pant, but rather a deep painful wheeze. 

The invisible bonds suddenly were gone, and Natsu staggered forward, caught off guard from the suddenness. Natsu caught himself, and ran forward to Lucy, collapsing beside him on his knees.    
  
“ Luce! Lucy! “ He cried, his hands hesitating to touch her, as he’s afraid of even touching her. Afraid of hurting his friend even more. His hands shook as he took in her form. 

Lucy was beaten very badly. He could see the harsh lumps in her arms and legs where the bones were broken and making the skin poke out more. Her head was bleeding from a few cuts the rod gave her, and her left eye was already swollen shut. She was taking shallow and painful breaths, resulting in this horrifying wheezing

[For Referencing of the Wheezing, I’m picturing the wheezing the Morphling from Hunger Games: Catching Fire, when she saves Peeta from the monkeys (ik ik im very evil)]

“ Luce... Luce, it’s ok! I’m here... You’ll be ok “ He said, his voice shaking as Lucy’s tear-filled eyes were staring directly at him. They both knew deep down, she wasn’t going to make it. 

Lucy’s eyes were fading, the light leaving, which reminded him of the time where they saw Future Lucy die, which had his stomach drop. He couldn’t lose Lucy- Not now, not ever! 

“ Lucy, Stay with me ok! I-... I’ll find Wendy! An... And you’ll be alright! “ He said, tears now filling his eyes as he looked up and scanned the surrounding area for Wendy, but to no avail. Panic and fear were settling in his bones, as he looked back down to lucy. 

no words were exchanged between him and lucy, as she was only trying to hold on for him. but by the time he looked down, he saw her glassy eyes and her far looking gaze. his heart stopped for a moment as he pulled lucy in closer, his mouth hanging ajar a bit.

“ n-no! lucy.. lucy.. oh god.. we still have… so many adventures together… “ he couldn’t hear her heart or her painful breathing. he kept staring down at her, his hands on her face, as he began to feel more tears rush down his face, blurring his view of his precious lucy. 

“ i had so much to tell you.. s-so many adventures we had to go on.. no! don’t leave me... please lucy.. please “ his begs fell onto deaf ears, as he kept holding onto his lost lover, and the surrounding sounds were soon drowned out by a deafening silence. 

With just one blink, Lucy was suddenly not there. She had disappeared. She was nowhere in sight, as he frantically looked around for his fallen partner. He only was able to spot one person, a few feet away. Ethel fucking Umbra. Ethel was laughing, almost hunched over with how hard he was.    
  
“ To see the Salamander from Fairy Tail cry over some blonde bimbo is a sight I never thought I would see! “ Ethel said, before breaking into laughter once more.    
  
Natsu, now filled with a dangerous fiery rage, jumped to his feet, and his fists burst into flames. His eyes burning with rage- looking square at Ethel    
  
“ Where the hell is she!? Where’s Lucy! “ He demanded, screaming at Ethel. Ethel had his smug smirk remaining on his face, as his laughs died off to Natsu’s screaming

“ It was all an illusion, Natsu. You must’ve thought that was all real! Seeing the one person you swore to protect... Die right in front of you, and you didn’t do **_anything_** to protect her… “ He said, smugly. 

Natsu felt a rage he’s never had before. With his fists still ablaze, he charged right at Ethel, in a blind rage. Ethel dodged his attacks and suddenly disappeared from in front of him. 

Two Ethel’s Stood, with Natsu in the middle of them. But one was different, one was holding a Lucy, who looked as hurt when he saw her at the beginning of the supposed illusion. 

Natsu froze up again. Oh god- Not this again. He didn’t know what was real, and what was fake. The Ethel not holding Lucy began to speak.    
  
“ You really think you can win against me? You couldn’t even save her future self! “ Ethel said as fear went over him again, making him feel cold. 

“ How the hell do you know about her- “ Natsu growled out, but stopped speaking as the Ethel holding Lucy now had his grasp on her neck, as her panic and fear-filled eyes connected with him. 

Natsu’s expression hardened, as he turned, and attacked the one who wasn’t holding her. His fists ablaze, attacked the man, as he simply dodged all his attacks. 

He soon landed his fists on Ethel, square in the jaw, and heard Lucy’s sudden gasps for air. He quickly had the chance to look back and saw that the Ethel holding her had disappeared. 

Relief flooded him. He followed his gut and attacked the one who wasn’t holding his precious teammate, and it turned out to be the ‘real’ Ethel. Natsu didn’t stop his attacks then, but the anger and rage bubbled back, and he viciously attacked the illusion mage. 

Punches, kicks, fiery attacks were all thrown at Ethel. He had a hard time dodging when Natsu had that killer intent in his eyes, the burning and seething rage filling him, consuming him. He got Ethel to the ground and showed him no mercy. 

After a long and hard battle, Natsu had won the fight. Completely and brutally beating him to a near crisp, but, he was alive. With some urgency, Natsu went up to Lucy and made sure she was alright.

He knew, deep down, he wouldn’t ever forget the horrific sounds Lucy gave off while she died. He hugged her tightly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. This all reminded him of the incident with Future Lucy, but luckily, it was all an Illusion. 

He pulled back, and with his usually cheery grin, looked at Lucy.

“ Let’s go home, Luce. “ He said to her, as Lucy teared up, and nodded. With Natsu’s assistance, was able to stand, and led the pair to the rest of Team Natsu, who were gathering by the front of the Dark Guild’s mansion.

Natsu knew then, Lucy would be okay. Natsu also knew he would never let _anything_ happen to her again. Not on his watch. 


End file.
